


Coffee Breaks (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Mr. Hale and Stilinator (Traducción) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Una serie de one-shots que tienen lugar después de Baking My Way Into Your Heart.Historia actual: Home for the Holiday.Derek y Stiles regresan a Beacon Hills para pasar tiempo con sus familias.





	Coffee Breaks (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883285) by [theSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilence/pseuds/theSilence). 



Si Derek hubiera estado más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo, sin duda habría dicho a su pierna que dejara de saltar de un lado para otro en lo que decididamente no era debido a la ansiedad. Pero como estaba, estaba un poco más preocupado con los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza. No fue hasta que una suave mano se deslizó sobre su rodilla y un par de suaves labios besaron su mejilla, que se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su pierna caprichosa. Derek miró al chico sentado a su lado y sonrió, la tensión se disipó, al menos por el momento. Deslizó su mano sobre la de Stiles, dándole un apretón antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Stiles, el pulgar moviéndose en pequeños círculos contra el dril de mezclilla de los jeans de Derek.

Derek se burló. —No, —dijo simplemente, pero el pequeño ceño en su cara decía lo contrario.

Stiles simplemente sonrió, acariciando la rodilla de su novio. —Bueno. Porque como dije antes, no tienes nada por lo que estar nervioso.

De nuevo, Derek simplemente se mofó. —Fácil para ti decirlo.

Con la cafetería cerrada durante los días siguientes debido a la temporada de vacaciones, la pareja viajaba a Beacon Hills para pasar tiempo con sus respectivas familias. Esta también sería la primera vez que Derek se presentaría ante el Sheriff como el novio oficial de Stiles. Y teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que se sentía con el anciano como amigo de Stiles, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco ansioso ahora que su relación había progresado más allá de eso.

Derek sintió dos labios presionando contra su mejilla una vez más, derritiéndose en ellos antes de darse cuenta de que su pierna había estado rebotando otra vez. —Bueno. Lo admito. Tu padre me asusta.

—Te lo dije. Le gustas.

—Porque preguntarme si alguna vez me habían golpeado un bate de béisbol o con un calibre 12 es realmente solo un código para el 'tiempo de vinculación'.

—Oye, —Stiles frunció el ceño, golpeando el hombro de Derek. —Él dijo que dejaría la escopeta descargada para ti. Considero que es una victoria.

El hombre mayor solo gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo del tren. Oyó a Stiles riéndose a su lado.

—No tienes nada de lo qué preocuparte, —aseguró. —Lo prometo.

Derek solo podía esperar que él tuviera razón.

***

—¡Stiles!

Girando ante el sonido de la voz familiar, Derek y Stiles miraron para ver al Sheriff Stilinski acercarse a ellos, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sheri...—Derek asintió a modo de saludo, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato cuando el hombre mayor simplemente le rozó para rodear con sus brazos a su hijo.

—Hola papá, —sonrió Stiles, dejando caer sus cosas para devolverle el abrazo. —Papá, te acuerdas de Derek, —dijo, dando un paso atrás y asintiendo a su novio.

El Sheriff le dio a Derek una buena y dura mirada, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez. Eso hizo que Derek se sintiera como un sospechoso en una rueda de reconocimiento. —Él es el tipo en cuya cama dormiste cuando tu techo cedió, ¿verdad?

—Es el tipo que fue tan amable de dejarme quedarme en su casa cuando la mía estuvo fuera de servicio, —aclaró Stiles, imperturbable. Derek, por otro lado, estaba usando su visión periférica para encontrar la mejor estrategia de salida.

—Él es el hombre con el que te acostaste en el sofá de la sala de mi familia, ¿verdad?

Derek tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante eso. '¿Cómo se enteró de eso?'

Stiles frunció el ceño antes de animarse y darle a su padre una sonrisa petulante. —Él es el hombre que me salvó la vida.

El Sheriff no pareció impresionado antes de jugar su carta de triunfo. —Es el sobrino de Peter Hale, —hizo una pausa para dar el efecto, —bien. —No fue una pregunta. Solo una declaración. Una declaración que Derek a veces, especialmente en este momento particular en el tiempo, deseaba que no fuera cierta.

Stiles abrió la boca para tomar represalias, pero inmediatamente la cerró y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se puede superar eso? Luego, con un suspiro de derrota, concedió. —Sí, papá. Él es el sobrino de Peter Hale.

—Uh, hola, —Derek sonrió débilmente, agregando una pequeña ola.

El Sheriff simplemente lo miró de arriba abajo una vez más antes de chasquear la lengua. —Hola, Derek, —dijo, logrando que su nombre sonara como una maldición en los oídos de Derek. —¿Cómo estás?

—Um, ¿bien?

—¿Eso es una pregunta?

—Bien, —repitió Derek, con firmeza esta vez.

El Sheriff solo arqueó una ceja antes de pasar un brazo por encima del hombro de su hijo y llevarlo al estacionamiento.

'Supongo que solo... cogeré las bolsas...' pensó sin convicción, cargando la mochila de Stiles y recogiendo su propia bolsa de lona, siguieéndolos detrás. Stiles se limitó a sonreír comprensivamente por encima de su hombro mientras su padre recitaba los sucesos de la ciudad.

Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento, Stiles se detuvo, haciendo que Derek mirara por encima de su hombro para ver lo que podría haber llamado su atención. No tuvo que preocuparse mucho. —Papá, ¿en serio? ¿Trajiste el coche patrulla?

El Sheriff simplemente se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? El Toyota tiene poca gasolina y yo estaba un poco atrasado.

—¿Y qué hay del Jeep?

Él bufó. —No estoy conduciendo esa trampa mortal

Stiles se resistió. —Roscoe no es una trampa mortal.

Derek tuvo que estar de acuerdo silenciosamente con el Sheriff en eso. El Jeep de Stiles parecía haber pasado su mejor momento. Hace mucho tiempo.

—Aquí tienes, Derek, —sonrió el Sheriff, abriendo el asiento trasero para él.

Derek podría haberse tomado un momento para disfrutar de estar en el lado receptor de la sonrisa amistosa del Sheriff de no haber sido por el hecho de que se sentía como un delincuente común conducido a la parte trasera del coche de la policía. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora eran las esposas.

Stiles se burló. —No tienes que sentarte allí, —dijo, rodando los ojos hacia su padre.

—No, no, —Derek negó con la cabeza. —Está bien.

El Sheriff pareció complacido por su respuesta, su sonrisa solo se hizo más grande cuando Derek se deslizó hacia atrás.

—Al menos no me golpeó con un Taser primero, —Derek suspiró, pasando los dedos por el cristal divisor, deseando que fueran lo suficientemente inhumanas como para extender la mano y tocar a Stiles. Tocarlo siempre hizo que Derek se sintiera mejor.

Derek pasó los siguientes momentos del viaje en silencio mientras el Sheriff continuaba su conversación personal con su hijo. Si fuera sincero, eso hacía que Derek se sintiera un poco rechazado, pero también un poco contento de que al menos su cara no hubiera sido volada por la escopeta del viejo Stilinski. No podía decir exactamente que había estado esperando algo diferente, pero pensó que sería bueno si el Sheriff lo hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos, dándole a Derek su total consentimiento para salir con su hijo. Derek resopló ante sus melancólicos pensamientos. 'Uno puede soñar'.

—Así que Derek, —dijo el Sheriff, sobresaltando al hombre de sus pensamientos. —¿Cuáles son tus planes para las vacaciones?

—Yo-um. No mucho. Solo quedándome con mi hermana y su prometido. Y mi- um- Peter volará desde Los Ángeles esta noche también.

—Me aseguraré de que mis ayudantes estén atentos a eso, entonces.

Derek dejó escapar una risa entrecortada, pero por dentro, solo esperaba que Peter no hiciera nada que pudiera causar un alboroto, y hacer que Derek se viera mal por asociación.

Stiles se giró en su asiento y le dio a Derek un rápido pulgar hacia arriba y un guiño antes de girar nuevamente.

Todo el plan, sin embargo, era que Tom y Laura estarían conduciendo para pasar un tiempo con la familia de Tom. Habían invitado a Derek a venir, pero él no quería sentirse fuera de lugar y rechazó amablemente. Y mientras Peter volaría, también tuvo algunas reuniones importantes para atender durante toda la tarde. —El dinero no se toma vacaciones, pequeñín, —había dicho. Así que Derek estaba listo para un día de Navidad de holgazanear en pijama hasta bien entrada la tarde. Al menos tendría una Nochebuena para pasar con el chico que amaba.

—Espera, papá, ¿a dónde vas? —Preguntó Stiles, rompiendo a Derek de sus pensamientos una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Voy a dejar a Derek fuera.

—Oh, —pronunció Stiles, desplomándose un poco en su asiento. —Pensé que podría pasar el resto de la tarde con nosotros.

—Tonterías, —bufó el Sheriff. —Derek quiere pasar tiempo con su hermana, ¿no es así, Derek?

El hombre en cuestión abrió la boca para responder, pero el Sheriff simplemente continuó.

—Además, tú y yo tenemos algunas tradiciones que defender antes de ir a la casa de tu Babcia mañana.

—Si, exacto. Estaremos con Baba todo el día mañana, así que es por eso que pensé que podría conseguir algo de tiempo con Derek ahora.

Aunque sonrió ante la mención de 'Tiempo con Derek, esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando Derek captó la mirada imponente del Sheriff a través del espejo retrovisor. Incómodo bajo la mirada endurecida, se repantigó en su asiento, se aclaró la garganta y volvió la mirada por la ventana.

—Él puede ayudarme a hornear, —continuó Stiles, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. —Es muy bueno para abrir nueces. Él lo ha convertido en un arte.

De nuevo, Derek trató de sofocar una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

—No necesitas que nadie abra nueces para ti. Te las tengo sin cáscara.

—Que no...

Había pensado que Stiles lo había dicho, pero por la forma en que el chico más joven se había girado en su asiento y por la forma en que los ojos del Sheriff estaban volviendo a él, Derek se dio cuenta de que era su propia voz la que llegaba a sus oídos. Una vez más, Derek se aclaró la garganta y se dejó caer un poco más en su asiento, con la esperanza más allá de la esperanza de que pudiera deslizarse lo suficiente para ocultarse a la vista. —Es que... a él le gustan las que tienen cáscara… —Derek eventualmente murmuró. —Sabe más natural... sin conservantes, —terminó, sin convicción.

Stiles sonrió a Derek antes de volverse hacia su padre. —¿Ves? Derek lo sabe.

El Sheriff simplemente bufó. —Las nueces están perfectamente bien, Stiles. Y lo dejaré en casa de su hermana. Fin de la discusión.

Stiles se mofó en réplica, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y poniéndose rígido dramáticamente. Derek podía ver en el espejo lateral el ceño fruncido que estropeaba la cara del chico más joven. A él no le gustaba allí y no quería nada más que besarlo. Una vez más, deseó poder extender la mano y tocarlo, sabiendo que su toque también era un consuelo para Stiles.

—Sabes que él es mi novio ahora, ¿verdad?, —Soltó Stiles, de repente.

Ahora todo lo que Derek quería hacer con sus manos era cubrirle esa gran boca.

Una vez más, todo lo que hizo el Sheriff fue bufar, pero Derek definitivamente podía sentir los ojos tratando de atravesarlo. Mantuvo su mirada por la ventana, viendo pasar calles vagamente familiares.

—Por supuesto que sé que él es tu novio. Vi el correo electrónico. Y el mensaje. Y nunca dejas de hablar de él por teléfono y por Skype. Y francamente, chico, creo que la tarjeta de felicitaciones puede haber sido un poco exagerada.

—Fue un anuncio, —aclaró Stiles. Porque eso lo hizo mejor.

—Fue innecesario.

Stiles jadeó. —¿Estás diciendo que no te preocupa mi vida amorosa?

—¡Estoy diciendo que no voy a priorizar la lectura de una carta descriptiva de tu intento!

—Oh Dios… —Derek lentamente se inclinó en su asiento, la parte superior de su cabeza descansando contra la partición mientras miraba sus zapatos. Tenía que preguntarse por qué no se tomaba en serio a su novio cuando mencionó haber enviado ese anuncio unas semanas atrás. Le hizo preguntarse qué más Stiles realmente podría haber tomado en serio. —Stiles, —graznó Derek. —Pregunta rápida.

—Sí, ¿osito boo?

Derek tuvo que hacer una pausa ante el apodo y establecer un recordatorio mental para hablar con Stiles sobre el momento correcto y el lugar correcto. Además, '¿osito boo'? No es una opción.

—¿Estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que le enviarías una a tu abuela también?

Ante esto, Stiles resopló, y por un breve segundo, un rayo de esperanza golpeó a Derek. Que tal vez los límites de Stiles sabían lo que era apropiado para las ancianas ya que claramente no estaban establecidas para los padres armados. Desafortunadamente, solo duró un segundo.

—Por supuesto que le envié uno a ella. A Baba le gusta que la mantengan informado.

Tanto el Sheriff como Derek dejaron escapar gemidos idénticos.

Stiles los miró boquiabierto. —¿Qué?

—Stiles, lo que tú y tu novio hacen durante su tiempo a solas...

—Nuestro tiempo Derek...

—Tu tiempo a solas, —reiteró con los dientes apretados, —no es un tema de discusión apropiado para tener con tu abuela. Ahora, —resopló con todo el aire que tenía como un hombre de autoridad, inmediatamente atrajo a Derek para que se sentara en su asiento, —Estoy dejando a Derek a la de su hermana porque ella lo está esperando a él y a ti te conseguiré esas nueces. Es tan exigente al hablar de por qué 'cierta lubricación y combinaciones de anticonceptivos' no son para los ojos de Baba.

—Oh, Dios mío, —gimió Derek.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Al menos ella sabe que estamos protegidos.

—Oh Dios mío.

Esta vez, cuando los ojos de la fatalidad volvieron y penetraron en las profundidades de su alma, Derek los recibió. Solo podía imaginarse el tipo de aspecto que obtendría del resto de la familia de Stiles, es decir, si Stiles también hablaba en serio de ellos.

***

Derek no estaba exactamente seguro de si era una bendición o una maldición que ahora estaba de pie en el camino de entrada de su hermana, viendo como el coche de la policía desaparecía de la vista. Es cierto que estaba decepcionado de que no pasaría las vacaciones con su amor, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si podría sobrevivir dos días de... bueno... eso.

Stiles tampoco parecía estar muy feliz con eso, un hecho que se hizo evidente por su actitud abatida. Caminó hacia la puerta trasera para dejar salir a Derek, con el ceño fruncido y casi inmediatamente enterrándolo en la nuca de Derek una vez que el chico mayor se había levantado.

Stiles murmuró en la chaqueta de Derek, la voz amortiguada contra la tela. Pero, como Derek era Derek y prácticamente un experto en todas las cosas de Stiles, podía entenderlo claramente, como si le hablaran a la cara y no al cuello. Él se rió, levantando una mano para pasar sus dedos por el cabello a lo largo de la nuca de Stiles. —Voy a extrañarte, también. —Besó la sien de Stiles antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. —Pero, te veré el día 26. Eso no está muy lejos.

Una vez más, Stiles murmuró en la chaqueta.

—No está muy lejos. Vamos, —dijo Derek, empujando a Stiles con su hombro, animándolo a levantar la vista. —Dame un beso.

Stiles obedeció, besando profundamente a Derek, aunque Derek estaba decidido a mantenerlo bastante recatado considerando que el Sheriff todavía estaba esperando en el asiento del conductor. Demasiado pronto, rompió el beso, salpicando la frente de Stiles con ligeros besos antes de alejarse por completo. —Pronto, —prometió. —Te veré pronto.

Stiles solo asintió, mirando a Derek mientras agarraba su bolsa de lona y cerraba la puerta. Derek se apartó del coche y saludó con la mano, agradeciendo al Sheriff por el viaje antes de ver a Stiles volver a subir y sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

—¡Te amo, Derek Hale! —Gritó Stiles, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —¡Tienes un muy sexy cu… whoa!

El Sheriff tiró de su hijo hacia dentro del auto por la capucha de su chaqueta. Y sin decir una palabra más, se inclinó para poder ver claramente a Derek antes de señalar con dos dedos sus ojos y girar la misma mano para señalar a Derek con un dedo firme y algo intimidante. Derek solo tragó saliva y siguió moviendo débilmente la mano.

—Ah, ¿ese era el coche patrulladel Sheriff?

Derek miró por encima de su hombro para ver a su hermana bajando por los escalones de la entrada antes de pasar su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano y saludar al coche que se iba.

—Sí, —exhaló.

—Sabes, siempre temí el día en que te vería llegar a casa, saliendo de uno de esos.

Derek resopló, recordando el pensamiento familiar.

—Pero creo que no tengo que preocuparme, —sonrió Laura. —A menos que salir con el hijo del Sheriff sea un crimen.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Sabes, podría serlo.

Laura solo se rió, tirando de su hermano en un fuerte abrazo. —Bienvenido a casa, hermanito. Te extrañe.

Derek sonrió, corazón cálido en la familiaridad de la familia. —Yo también te extrañé.

***

Aunque Derek estaba bastante seguro de que era un invitado en la casa de su hermana, ciertamente no tenía ganas. Claro, Laura había dicho que lo había extrañado, pero Derek estaba casi convencido de que era solo porque él era una fuente de trabajo gratuito.

—¡Vamos, Derek! ¡Pon tu espalda en eso!

—¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? ¡Solo estás parada allí!

—Estoy supervisando, —dijo arrastrando las palabras, como si Derek fuera denso.

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta el último día para decorar? Es Nochebuena, Laura.

Laura agitó su mano con indiferencia. —He estado en Nueva York con Peter la semana pasada. No tuve tiempo. Pero ahora que estás aquí, podemos decorar juntos como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

—Quieres decir que puedes dirigirme y obligarme a hacer todo el trabajo, —refunfuñó.

—Sí, —sonrió. —Como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

Y así fue como Derek pasó el resto de su tarde, hasta bien entrada la noche. Seguramente un día de cocinar con Stiles, a pesar de la constante vigilancia del desconcertante guardia, hubiera sido mejor que decorar toda la casa con la explotadora que era Laura Hale. Pero, tenía que admitirlo. Él la había extrañado. El solo hecho de estar con ella nuevamente en la casa en la que crecieron y compartir historias sobre las Navidad pasadas fue suficiente para distraerlo de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Stiles. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Stiles también estaba disfrutando el tiempo en familia con su padre. Y de eso se trataban las vacaciones.

—¡Ho Ho Ho!

Derek no sabía si poner los ojos en blanco o sonreír ante la llamada, seguido por el sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose de golpe. Se conformó con negar con la cabeza, divertido. —Peter.

Y seguro. Finalmente, al ver al hombre que solía ser una fuente de dolores de cabeza sin necesidad de estar en la misma habitación, Derek tuvo que admitir que también había echado de menos a su tío.

—¡Feliz Navidad, pequeñín!

Derek resopló. Parece que él había hablado demasiado pronto.

***

Finalmente, para tener la oportunidad de escapar de la tiranía de su hermana, Derek desempaquetó algunas de sus cosas, deteniéndose por un momento para mirar el regalo que descansaba sobre su ropa. Él suspiró. 'Tal vez fue un poco presuntuoso conseguirle algo... Demonios. Incluso Stiles no quería nada. Tal vez es algo familiar’. Al pensar en Stiles, Derek metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la mano se curvó alrededor de la baratija allí. Suspiró de nuevo antes de agarrar su cepillo de dientes y prepararse para la cama.

En el momento en que la cabeza de Derek golpeó su almohada, era casi medianoche y estaba más que preparado para decir que era una noche. Laura, por alguna razón, quería el completo. Ni un solo lugar en la espaciosa casa estaba vacío de decoración navideña. E incluso con la ayuda de Tom, ya que Peter era inútil (‘Simplemente volé por todo el país para estar contigo, pequeñín. Estoy agotado’. ‘¡Deja de llamarme así!’), Derek se encontró exhausto por la colocación de árboles y carga de cajas pesadas. Sus ojos estaban listos para cerrar por la noche, cediendo al dulce, dulce encanto del sueño.

¡Tintineo! ¡Tintineo, tintineo!

Por supuesto, la vida tenía otros planes.

Derek se sentó, mirando alrededor de la habitación oscura.

¡Tintineo, tintineo!

Se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de su ventana. Encendió la lámpara de su mesilla de noche, caminó hasta ella, la abrió y se asomó para ver qué pasaba.

—¡Pero suave! ¡Qué luz a través de esa ventana se rompe! Um... algo, algo... ¡sur por sudoeste!

Stiles estaba parado justo debajo, una sonrisa brillando en la oscuridad, con una mano en su corazón y la otra extendida dramáticamente en dirección a Derek. Tan cursi como era, Derek no pudo evitar sonreír, su corazón palpitando en su pecho al ver al chico que había echado de menos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Resopló.

Escuchó a Stiles burlarse antes de que sus brazos cayeran sin convicción a los costados. —Estoy tratando de ser romántico, bruto. ¡Te estoy cortejando!

Derek esperaba que la oscuridad pudiera ocultar la sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios. —Podrías haber enviado mensajes de texto.

—Quieres bajar aquí, ¿eh? Uf, no tiene sentido del romance, este tipo...

—Escuché eso.

—¡Bien!

Derek solo se rió entre dientes antes de volver a su habitación, el ex agotamiento lo dejó muy atrás. En silencio, se quitó el pijama y se puso algo más adecuado para la noche. Sintiéndose como un adolescente otra vez, apagó la luz y caminó de puntillas por la casa, sin querer llamar la atención de su hermana, con su prometido relajándose frente a la chimenea, ni la de su tío descansando de sus viajes en su habitación más abajo en el salon. Se arrastró por la puerta principal tan silenciosamente como pudo, girándose para cerrarla detrás de él. Con la espalda vuelta, Derek sintió dos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y una mejilla acariciando su hombro. Derek se derritió contra Stiles, su mano al instante alcanzó a cubrir la envuelta alrededor de él.

—Vamos, —Stiles sonrió, tirando de Derek junto con él. —Vamonos.

—¿A dónde vamos?, —Preguntó, siguiendo a su novio por el camino de entrada.

—A mi coche, tonto.

Derek se burló. —Quiero decir, después de eso.

—Eso, mi querido señor Hale, es una sorpresa, —le guiñó un ojo juguetón, caminando hacia atrás y besando el dorso de la mano de Derek.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos a pesar del ligero aleteo de excitación que sintió.

Una vez que llegaron al automóvil, Stiles los condujo más lejos en el bosque, con la mano solo dejando la de Derek para cambiar de marcha. Se fue fuera de la carretera por un rato mientras Derek miraba con curiosidad por la ventana. El coche finalmente se detuvo una vez que los árboles desaparecieron, dándoles una vista perfecta de la ciudad muy abajo.

—¡Ah, ja! Simplemente lo hice, —Stiles sonrió, mirando su reloj. Se inclinó, girando la cabeza de Derek hacia él. —Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

Derek sonrió, inclinándose también para cerrar el espacio entre ellos. —Feliz Navidad, Stiles.

Se besaron largo tiempo presionando de una manera que no podrían haber tenido antes con la mirada de halcón del Sheriff sobre ellos.

Una vez que se separaron, Stiles saltó del Jeep, alentando a Derek a hacer lo mismo. Agarró su mochila por la parte de atrás, así como un par de mantas y colocó una frente a él. Se sentó sobre ella, reclinándose hacia atrás antes de dar unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Derek solo resopló, pero se sentó.

—¡Oh! —Stiles dijo, volviendo a sentarse y buscando su paquete. —¿Dónde está? —gruñó, hurgando entre sus cosas. —¡Ah! —Encontrando lo que estaba buscando, Stiles se arrastró de rodillas hasta que el suyo estaba sentado frente a Derek. —Mira, sé que no dijimos regalos, pero luego vi esto y pensé que era perfecto para ti y, técnicamente, te debo una camisa de todos modos, así que creo que tal vez esto podría compensar la que nunca devolví más las otros tres que podría haber tomado mientras dormías, pero solo las tomé porque la que tenía ya no huele como tú, porque sigo vistiéndola y bien, solo... aquí.

Mientras Derek intentaba dar sentido a todas las divagaciones que acababan de salir de los labios de su novio, Stiles metió un paquete bastante desordenado en los brazos de Derek. Derek tiró del papel, revelando una camisa adentro. Con la luz de la luna arriba, pudo distinguir lo que decía. —Puse el 'stud' en estudio.

Stiles simplemente se rió. —¿Ves? Perfecto. Quiero decir, ¿cómo no podría?

Derek solo negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Stiles con los suyos. —Gracias. Lo usaré todas las noches durante dos semanas seguidas para que puedas robarla también.

—Aww, Derek, —arrulló Stiles. —Me conoces tan bien. —Esta vez, fue Stiles quien cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Derek solo se rió entre dientes, disfrutando de la presión suave de los labios de Stiles contra los suyos. El chico más joven se movió, moviéndose de modo que estaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Derek, pasando sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de Derek. Derek dejó a un lado su regalo, liberando sus manos para que pudieran vagar por la cintura de Stiles. Deslizó sus manos bajo el dobladillo de su camisa, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de Stiles.

—Oh, espera, —suspiró Derek, rompiendo el beso. —Yo, um, —buscó a tientas, las manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Stiles para acariciar sus bolsillos. —Quiero decir, ya que... creo que puedo… —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando algo. —No lo envolví, —dijo, extendiendo su mano, aunque manteniendo sus dedos enroscados alrededor del objeto.

Stiles extendió la mano para abrir la mano de Derek, pero el chico mayor continuó. —Yo-um... sé que dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero como dijiste... fue perfecto. Pero como dijimos que no había regalos, casi lo tuve. Un poco como un amuleto de buena suerte. Porque me recuerda a ti. —Stiles se movió para abrir la palma de Derek una vez más, pero de nuevo, Derek lo interrumpió. —Quiero decir, no tienes que quedártelo si no quieres. Es un poco tonto.

—De… rek. —Stiles suspiró, besándolo dulcemente entre sus cejas. Él le sonrió antes de tomar su mano una vez más. Esta vez, Derek desenredó sus dedos. En su palma era un pequeño pin. Stiles tiró de la mano de Derek, haciendo que lo sostuviera más hacia la luz. Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Stiles. —Es una taza de café.

—Te lo dije. Es una tontería.

—Es perfecto. —Stiles tomó el pin de la mano extendida. —¿Me lo pones?

Derek simplemente asintió con la cabeza, retirando el alfiler y retirándolo de su sujeción. Metió la mano en la camisa de Stiles, justo debajo del cuello y la empujó.

—¡Ay!

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento!

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Estoy bromeando, lo siento, —dijo rápidamente, haciendo todo lo posible para reprimir su sonrisa ante la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Derek.

Una vez que estuvo seguro, Stiles lo miró y sonrió mientras brillaba a la luz de la luna. —Gracias.

Sintiéndose tímido bajo la amorosa mirada de Stiles, Derek bajó la cabeza. —De nada.

No teniendo nada de eso, Stiles simplemente se rió suavemente, tomando la cabeza de Derek entre sus manos y acercándolo para un beso.

Mientras las suaves atenciones se convertían en ansiosos toques, Derek pensó distraídamente que incluso si hubiera pasado más de unas pocas horas revisando páginas y páginas de artículos para encontrar el regalo adecuado, Stiles no necesitaba saberlo. Con la forma en que la lengua de Stiles lamió una raya en el cuello de Derek, decidió que había cosas más importantes a mano.

***

Stiles suspiró en contenido desde donde estaba presionado contra Derek. Sintiéndose igualmente saciado, Derek envolvió su brazo con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, acercándolo a él. Usó su otro brazo como una almohada y miró a las estrellas sobre ellos mientras tomaban unos momentos para bajar de su euforia compartida.

Nuevamente, Stiles dejó escapar otro pequeño suspiro. —Esto es bonito.

Estaba de acuerdo, Derek besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles.

—Quiero decir, pensé que ya que estaré con mi familia todo el día de hoy y tú estarás con la tuya... Solo quería tener algo de tiempo contigo. Y no necesariamente solo un tiempo sexy, pero...

—... tiempo de Derek.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Sí. —Se movió para mirar a Derek, apoyando su barbilla en su brazo que estaba presionado contra el pecho de Derek. —Nunca es suficiente tiempo de Derek.

Derek levantó una mano y acarició el costado de la cabeza de Stiles, que el otro chico instantáneamente acarició. —Nunca es suficiente Stiles.

Los dos se miraron amorosamente el uno al otro, disfrutando del regalo adicional de estar juntos. No fue hasta que un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Stiles que su cálida y pequeña burbuja explotó.

—¿Frío?

—Mm, —asintió Stiles, antes de seguir con un bostezo. —Cansado también.

Derek tarareaba. —Muy bien entonces, vamos. Será mejor que volvamos.

Stiles gimió infantilmente. —¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —gimió, sentándose lentamente como si fuera una tarea.

Derek hizo lo mismo. —Bueno, ¿qué propones?

—¡Durmamos en el Jeep!

Derek frunció el ceño. —No encajaremos allí.

—¡Claro que podemos! ¡Quiero decir, podría ser un poco difícil, pero lo lograremos.

—Pero debes irte temprano mañana para la abuela.

—Estará bien, —dijo Stiles con un gesto. —Estaré despierto y de vuelta a casa antes de que mi padre siquiera note que me había ido.

Derek no estaba tan seguro.

—A menos que... ¿no quieres?

—Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo. Siempre y cuando estés seguro de que volverás a tiempo.

—Estoy seguro.

—Lo digo en serio, Stiles. No necesito que tu padre venga a buscarme con toda su unidad si se entera de que no estás en casa.

Stiles resopló. —No usaría toda la unidad. Me refiero a uno o dos Agentes, como máximo. —Ante la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, Stiles solo palmeó el pecho de Derek. —Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Estaremos bien.

Sintiéndose ligeramente seguro, los dos volvieron a meter las mantas en el Jeep, haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para los dos. Con algunos cambios creativos, lograron encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente bueno que permitiera a Derek ser la manta que necesitaba para evitar que Stiles acaparara el edredón para él solo.

—Buenas noches, Derek,— Stiles bostezó. —Te amo.

—Buenas noches, Stiles. Yo también te amo.

***

Para cuando Derek se despertó, el amanecer estaba a punto de romper, los rayos del sol asomaban por las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad. Bostezó, estirando los pliegues en su cuerpo desde la posición precaria en la que se había quedado dormido.

—Stiles, —dijo en voz baja, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

—Hmm...

—Stiles, vamos. Deberíamos irnos .

—Mm-hmm...

Derek suspiró. Luego decidió cambiar de táctica. Comenzó por el cuello de su novio, besándolo lentamente, dejando que su lengua se arrastrara sobre él de una manera que sabía que Stiles disfrutaba. El chico en cuestión simplemente tarareó en respuesta, aunque inclinó su cuello para darle a Derek más espacio.

Derek viajó hacia arriba, besando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles antes de mordisquearle la oreja.

—Estoy despierto. Yo... —siguió, dejando escapar un suave gemido.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Derek se alejó.

Esta vez, Stiles gimió. —Provocador, —murmuró. Pero cambió, sin embargo, estirándose lo mejor que pudo en el estrecho asiento trasero. Derek golpeó juguetonamente el brazo que se extendía frente a él.

Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a Derek le encantaba ver a Stiles despertarse. Él parecía tan contento, tan relajado. Y sus ojos, aunque pesados, brillaban con amor mientras parpadeaban hacia Derek. Eso hizo sonreír a Derek.

Tirando de él para que estuvieran sentados uno al lado del otro, Derek les permitió unos minutos más de unión. Colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles, descansando su cabeza sobre la suya mientras observaban el amanecer a través del parabrisas del Jeep. La luz del sol calentaba el aire de la mañana, aunque no era nada comparado con la calidez en sus corazones.

Con un último bostezo, Stiles finalmente se sentó. —Todo bien. Vamonos. Espero que mi padre se haya presentado tarde anoche.

Derek no quería pensar qué significaría si no lo hubiera hecho.

—Oye, oye, —sonrió, acariciando la rodilla de Derek. —Sin preocupaciones. Incluso si no lo hizo, le gustas.

No queriendo probar exactamente la verdad en la declaración, Derek a regañadientes alentó a Stiles a moverse. Volvieron al frente del coche y se dirigieron hacia atrás.

Cuando llegaron al camino de entrada, Stiles se detuvo por completo justo cuando se acercaban a la casa. —Mierda.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué es?

—Ese es el Toyota de mi papá.

Derek prácticamente podía sentir cómo la sangre se le escapaba de la cara cuando su instinto le indicó que se dirigiera a las colinas. Lo que sea que lo esperara al final del camino de entrada, ya fuera un bate de béisbol, un arma de fuego de mano, o incluso una pieza de cubiertos particularmente puntiaguda, Derek estaba bastante seguro de que no quería enfrentarlo.

Stiles, al parecer, tenía otros planes. —Va a estar bien, —aseguró, inmediatamente alcanzando la mano de Derek. Ya sea por comodidad o para evitar que se escape, no estaba seguro. —Probablemente se estaba preguntando dónde estaba, eso es todo.

Stiles condujo el resto del camino por el camino de entrada. Cuanto más se acercaban, a Derek le quedó más claro que había una figura de pie en el porche. El Sheriff estaba parado allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión muy poco divertida en su rostro.

—Mierda… —Stiles pronunció en voz baja.

Esto no fue un buen augurio para Derek.

Stiles rápidamente dejó escapar una risa forzada mientras apretaba la mano en la suya. —Va a estar bien, —dijo, con la voz débil.

Derek sabía que no debía confiar en él.

Stiles saltó del automóvil, sonriendo y saludando a su padre impasible. —¡Hola papá! —Rápidamente caminó hacia el otro lado del auto donde Derek aún estaba sentado. Él le abrió la puerta y no tan gentilmente sacó al chico mayor del coche.

—Estoy muerto, —murmuró Derek.

—Estás bien, —aseguró Stiles, dando palmaditas en el brazo de Derek, todavía sonriendo y saludando a su padre.

—Él me va a matar. ¿Por qué me hiciste escabullirte contigo?

—Antes que nada, Derek, ambos somos adultos y podemos hacer lo que queramos y, en segundo lugar, no hubo forma de hacer el furtivo. Viniste voluntariamente. Dos veces, debo agregar, —sonrió, descaradamente.

—Stiles,— gruñó Derek. Este no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar.

—Ah, está bien que te unas a nosotros, pequeñín, —Peter sonrió, viniendo de dentro de la casa, con dos tazas en sus manos. Pasó una al Sheriff antes de tomar un sorbo del suyo. —Buenos días, Stiles.

—Uh, hey Peter, —saludó. —Feliz Navidad.

—Ah, antes de que me olvide… —se interrumpió, sacando su billetera de su bolsillo trasero. Sacó un billete de veinte y se lo entregó al hombre mayor. Peter se rió entre dientes. —Parece que tenías razón, Sheriff. Francamente, no pensé que Stiles tuviera las pelotas.

El Sheriff simplemente bufó, embolsándose sus ganancias y tomando un sorbo de su bebida. —Conozco a mi hijo. Le dices que no haga algo y lo primero que hará es escabullirse y hacer exactamente eso.

Peter se rió. —Oh, lo hizo todo bien. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Derek, lo hizo más de una vez.

Derek cerró los ojos. 'Esto no está sucediendo. Esto no está sucediendo’.

—Quiero decir, —comenzó Stiles, su voz deteniendo el mantra de Derek. —Él no está equivocado.

—Stiles, —gruñó entre dientes, aunque se enderezó una vez que vio al Sheriff acercándose. De repente, los árboles fueron muy interesantes cuando Derek eligió mirarlos en lugar de los penetrantes ojos azules del experimentado oficial.

—Stiles, —dijo el Sheriff con calma. —Pensé que te dije ayer que Derek pasaría tiempo con su familia mientras pasarías el tiempo conmigo.

—Lo hiciste... ¡pero es Navidad! —gimió, como si esa fuera una excusa aceptable para escabullirse de la casa. Y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro del Sheriff, no fue así.

El Sheriff dejó escapar un suspiro de sufrimiento. —Solo sube al coche, —dijo, señalando el Toyota.

—¿Qué? No podemos dejar a Roscoe aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que Derek estará más que dispuesto a llevarlo para ti una vez que haya terminado de prepararse.

Derek se atrevió finalmente a mirar al hombre mayor, su confusión y curiosidad obteniendo lo mejor de él.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Listo para qué? —Preguntó Stiles, igualmente confundido.

—Viene con nosotros a la casa de tu Baba, —respondió, aunque mirando directamente a Derek. —Tu hermana me mencionó la semana pasada cómo estarías teniendo una mañana sin incidentes, así que pensé que le gustaría acompañarte. Y luego, volveremos aquí una vez que ella y su prometido hayan regresado y tu tío esté haya acabado con sus reuniones. —Tomó otro trago de su taza, aunque sus ojos aún penetraban en los de Derek. —Aunque, parece que tu mañana fue más agitada de lo que esperaba.

A su lado, Stiles soltó una ovación. —Tú, —sonrió, golpeando ligeramente a su padre en el hombro. —Estabas planeando esto todo el tiempo.

—Solo sube al auto, Stiles. Tenemos que prepararnos, —dijo, tomando un trago más antes de pasarle la taza a Derek. —Tienes una hora o si no, nos marchamos sin ti.

Derek lo saludó con la cabeza. —Sí señor.

—Stiles, entrega las llaves.

El chico más joven hizo eso, besando a Derek brevemente en los labios mientras la emoción irradiaba de su rostro. —¡Te veo luego, cariño! ¡Ponte algo lindo! Algo que muestre tu...

—¡Sólo sube al auto! —el Sheriff gruñó, tirando de su hijo en una llave de cabeza, rodando los ojos mientras lo arrastraba hacia el vehículo.

Stiles se limitó a reír, mientras Derek saludaba con la mano mientras se alejaban.

Escuchó un dramático suspiro salir de su costado y se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Peter de pie junto a él. El viejo Hale sollozó, limpiándose una lágrima que no estaba allí. —Mi pequeñín ya creció y se fue a conocer a su nueva familia.

Derek le habría recordado a Peter que no lo llamara así cuando realmente lo golpeó. Estaba a punto de conocer a la familia de Stiles.

'Oh Dios, ¿son como el Sheriff? ¿Todos ellos portan armas de fuego? ¿Equipo deportivo pesado? ¿Incluso proyectiles puntiagudos?’ Una oleada de temor golpeó a Derek mientras le preocupaba lo que traería la tarde.

Su batalla interior se detuvo cuando dos dedos se rompieron frente a su cara. Derek parpadeó, viendo que Peter se había puesto delante de él.

Peter solo sonrió suavemente al finalmente haber captado la atención de su sobrino. —Lo que sea que estés pensando, deténlo. Solo sé tú, el habitual encanto y todo estará bien.

Derek asintió con la cabeza. —Bien. Encantador.

El viejo Hale simplemente negó con la cabeza, tomando a su sobrino por los hombros y guiándolo hacia la puerta de entrada. —Vamos, Don Juán. Vamos a prepararte antes de que el Sheriff realmente decida dejarte atrás.

Derek tenía la mitad de la mente para pensar que eso podría ser una buena idea.

Peter golpeó ligeramente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek. —Esta vez sé lo que estás pensando. Y no es así.

Derek solo dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. Su tío lo conocía demasiado bien.

***

Aproximadamente, cincuenta y seis minutos más tarde, Derek se encontró instalándose en el asiento trasero del SUV del Sheriff, tocando los dedos con la cinta apresuradamente atada alrededor de una botella de vino. El vino había sido idea de Peter, sugiriendo a Derek que no llegara con las manos vacías. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

‘¿Qué pasa si no beben vino?’ Derek tuvo que preguntarse. '¿Qué pasa si todos beben vino y yo no traje suficiente? ¿Cuántas personas van a estar allí? ¿Debería haber traído más? Maldición... Debería haber traído más. ¿Qué pasa si no les gusta el vino tinto? ¿Tal vez el champán hubiera sido mejor? Tal vez debería haber traído ponche de huevo. Espera, ¿incluso tenemos ponche de huevo?’

El asiento del copiloto se derrumbó en el espacio junto a él, Stiles lo reclinó tan lejos como pudo.

—Estás pensando demasiado, mi Chiquita Banana. Puedo oírte desde aquí.

A pesar de la sensación de temor que sentía dentro, Derek no pudo evitar sonreír. Fue en parte por lo bien que Stiles parecía estar en sintonía con él, una parte divertida por ser llamado 'Chiquita Banana', y la mayor de las partes porque Stiles simplemente se veía guapo. El hombre más joven se había disfrazado para la fiesta de su familia, renunciando a su típico pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta por pantalones negros, una camisa blanca abotonada debajo de un suéter de cachemira color burdeos. También estuvo muy contento de ver que el pin de la taza de café se había transferido de la camisa que Stiles llevaba puesta la noche anterior a la solapa de su botón. El aspecto general hizo que Stiles pareciera bastante apuesto, como un joven y sexy hombre de negocios de Wall Street. Fue suficiente para que considerara donar toda la ropa de Stiles a cambio de comprarle un nuevo guardarropa apropiado para un modelo de GQ. '¿Quizás la próxima Navidad?’

—Stiles, arregla tu asiento, —gruñó el Sheriff, sacando a Derek de sus ensueños de sexar a su novio mientras vestía traje y corbata.

—Estoy cansado, papá. Voy a atrapar algunos Z antes de llegar a Baba.

—Bueno, ¿de quién es la culpa?

Derek deliberadamente apartó la mirada cuando el Sheriff lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Shhh, —silenció Stiles, golpeando ligeramente el brazo de su padre con los dedos. —Tiempo de dormir. —Hizo un gesto de bostezar fuerte y se estiró lo mejor que pudo en los confines de su asiento. Cerró los ojos, pero abrió uno para mirar a Derek, sonriéndole a su novio.

Echando un breve vistazo al Sheriff que tenía delante, Derek sonrió a su vez, tendió una mano para pasar los dedos por los cortos mechones de pelo de Stiles.

En algún momento, Derek también se había quedado dormido, su forma apoyada contra su asiento, aunque su mano había permanecido en la cabeza de Stiles. Su sueño llegó a un abrupto final cuando el coche se detuvo con bastante fuerza, seguido del boom del Sheriff asegurando su llegada.

Una vez fuera del automóvil, Derek se había movido para tomar la mano de Stiles, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando el Sheriff colocó una bolsa de regalos en su lugar.

—Oh, bueno, —sonrió descaradamente. —Puedes ayudarme a llevar esto.

Derek solo asintió mientras sus brazos estaban cargados con una bolsa tras otra de regalos. Stiles tuvo que llevar los dulces que había horneado el día anterior mientras el Sheriff balanceaba sus brazos libremente a los costados, sonriendo alegremente a Derek sobre su hombro.

Decir que Stiles tenía una gran familia sería quedarse corto. Cuando finalmente entraron a la casa, había personas en todas partes. Teniendo en cuenta que esta era la única época del año en que toda la familia podía reunirse, parecía que todos los Stilinski del mundo asistían. Había primos y medio primos, primos quitados dos veces. Había tías y tíos, parientes políticos y novios. Había niños pequeños y mayores, incluso aquellos que eran niños en su interior. No hace falta decir que fue un poco abrumador para Derek que se había acostumbrado a las cenas relativamente domesticadas que había tenido solo con él, Peter y Laura.

Afortunadamente, Stiles parecía saber innatamente que no se alejaría demasiado de Derek. La mano de Stiles en la suya era una comodidad en más de un sentido en el ajetreo y el bullicio de la reunión familiar.

Y si Derek pensaba que el Sheriff era duro, tenía otra cosa por venir. Aunque el Sheriff era increíblemente intimidante, al final solo era un hombre. Esto palideció en comparación con los treinta miembros de la familia que parecían curiosos acerca de este nuevo hombre que su joven Stiles habían traído a casa. Estaba en el límite de un interrogatorio, la única ventaja era la buena comida servida en el medio.

—Entonces, ¿dónde se encontraron?

—En la cafetería donde trabaja Stiles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo?

—Algunas semanas ahora.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos?

—Um, ¿perdón?

—¿Puedes llegar al estante superior del armario porque ahí es donde Baba esconde las galletas?

—Si le pides permiso a ella, te buscaré las galletas.

—¿Serías mi novio?

—Lo siento, ya estoy ocupado.

—¿Ya lo han hecho?

—Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes? No creo que sea una pregunta adecuada.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes después de la universidad?

—Me apuntaré a un entrenamiento básico en una academia de policía. Estoy estudiando para ser detective.

—¿Serás mi novio si me como todas mis verduras?

—Cuando termines el primer grado, entonces consideraré ser tu novio.

—En serio, ¿de qué color son tus ojos?

Stiles, al parecer, tampoco estaba desanimado. Él también fue bombardeado con preguntas, aunque las que recibió fueron prácticamente iguales.

—Guau, Stiles. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir eso?

—Él es bastante atrapado, ¿eh Stiles?

—¿Nos están castigando?

—¿Es realmente tu novio?

Stiles simplemente se opuso a su familia. —¡Hacéis que parezca que soy un troll!

Al final de todo, parecía como si Derek hubiera pasado alguna prueba no escrita que probara que era lo suficientemente digno para suStiles. Eventualmente, el murmullo alrededor del nuevo invitado se calmó y la tradición se hizo cargo. Derek vio como Stiles ayudaba a sus familiares más jóvenes a repartir los regalos debajo del árbol.

—¡Aquí tienes!

Derek parpadeó. —¿Qué? ¿Para mi?

Su joven seguidor de galletas simplemente asintió, entregándole a Derek el paquete antes de regresar a Stiles.

—Llamó y nos dijo que vendrías, —dijo la abuela de Stiles, sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Derek, usando su hombro como palanca. —Quería hacerte sentir bienvenido.

—Gracias, —respondió Derek en voz baja. —Ojalá pudiera darle algo a cambio. Stiles no debió hacerlo.

La mujer mayor simplemente sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron de calor. —Stiles no, querido. Su padre. Mi hijo.

Sorprendido, Derek miró hacia donde se encontraba el Sheriff, observando divertido mientras los niños más pequeños recogían sus regalos. —Él... ¿él hizo eso?

—Puede parecer un tipo duro, pero mi hijo es simplemente un gran ’buenazo por dentro'.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo, mirando el regalo en su regazo y luego al hombre que lo había hecho así. Quizás Stiles tenía razón después de todo. Tal vez al Sheriff realmente le gustó.

Tal vez sintiendo los ojos en él, el Sheriff miró a Derek, su actitud relajada se convirtió rápidamente en acero mientras miraba con severidad al hombre más joven. Derek inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Decidió que, cualquiera que fuera la sensación que el Sheriff tenía para él, era menos en el lado de gustar’ y más en el lado 'Yo soy el Sheriff y sé dónde esconder el cuerpo'.

***

Después de que todos los regalos se habían abierto y toda la comida se había separado en recipientes para llevar, de los cuales Derek tal vez tomó más que su porción justa de las galletas de nueces de moca de Stiles y mini tartas de higos con crema de mascarpone de limón, finalmente llegó el momento de regresar a Beacon Hills. El Sheriff esta vez decidió que estaría en el asiento del pasajero, haciendo que Stiles se siente en la parte posterior, dejando a Derek como su conductor designado.

—¡Papá! —Stiles gimió. —¡No puedes simplemente reclinar el asiento cuando estoy sentado detrás de ti!

—¡Entonces muévete! Es mi turno de atrapar algunas Z dado que me levanté temprano, preocupándome por dónde había desaparecido mi hijo.

Stiles se burló. —Oh, no intentes sacar eso conmigo, viejo. Sabías exactamente dónde y con quién estaba. Peter dijo que hiciste esa apuesta con él la semana pasada.

'Espera,' Derek frunció el ceño. '¿El Sheriff y Peter han estado hablando?' No estaba exactamente seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

El Sheriff simplemente se mofó. —Baja la voz, ¿quieres? —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Derek, —susurró Stiles, deslizándose hacia adelante en su asiento y envolviendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de su novio.

Derek le lanzó una mirada al Sheriff, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, aunque fruncía el ceño.

—Mi abuela piensa que eres lindo, —sonrió. —Ella me preguntó si eres hijo único.

Derek arqueó una ceja, vislumbrando brevemente por encima de su hombro para llamar la atención de Stiles antes de prestar atención responsablemente a la carretera frente a él. —¿Y qué dijiste tú?

—Le dije que tenías una hermana mayor, pero que estaba comprometida. Parecía decepcionada, pero luego le conté sobre Peter. En resumen, si Baba juega bien sus cartas, podríamos ser primos. O algo así como un parentesco lejano.

Derek estaba seguro de que la mirada horrorizada en su rostro ciertamente no coincidía con la divertida de su novio. Francamente, solo había una forma en que Derek quería unirse a la familia de Stiles, y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con Peter.

—¡Oye! ¡Si se casaran, eso haría de Peter el padrastro de mi padre!

—Stiles.

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz del Sheriff. El hombre mismo no se había movido ni una pulgada. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus brazos aún estaban firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, pero era muy posible que su ceño se hubiera profundizado desde la última vez que Derek lo miró.

—Vuelve. A. Tú. Asiento

—Eso es una hazaña increíble, —reflexionó Stiles, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. —¡Él puede ser padre incluso mientras está dormido!

El Sheriff se limitó a abrir un ojo y, sin decir una palabra, su mirada gélida fue suficiente para que su hijo volviera lentamente a su asiento. Satisfecho, el Sheriff Stilinski cerró su ojo, una sonrisa petulante en lugar de su fruncimiento de ceño previamente firme.

Derek miró a Stiles por el espejo retrovisor. Stiles simplemente lanzó un beso antes de sonreír cálidamente ante el reflejo de Derek.

Por el bien del Sheriff y sin querer interrumpir a la bestia que dormitaba a su lado, la joven pareja habló en voz baja durante el camino de regreso a Beacon Hills mientras los suaves villancicos de Navidad sonaban a través de los altavoces del estéreo del automóvil.

—El lado de la familia de mi madre es bastante pequeño en comparación con el de mi padre, —señaló Stiles en voz baja. —Realmente nunca hicieron todo el 'encuentro'. En su mayoría eran solo tarjetas de felicitación en ocasiones especiales y días festivos, y uno o dos presentes en el correo..

—¿Así qué no los ves mucho?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Nah, pero está bien. El lado de mi padre es lo suficientemente grande.

Derek sonrió. —Puedes decir eso de nuevo.

—Y solo has visto la mitad de ellos. Espera hasta que vayamos a visitar la patria.

La idea de una familia tan grande, todos juntos en el mismo lugar, dejó a Derek un poco aturdido, y aunque no lo admitió en voz alta, tal vez también un poco envidioso también. Ver a Stiles con su familia, conversar con sus tías y tíos, jugar con sus primos pequeños, hizo que Derek se preguntara cómo habría sido si su familia hubiera sido tan grande también. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si su antigua casa en Beacon Hills hubiera estado llena de sus seres queridos?

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin problemas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la misma casa en la que había estado pensando. En comparación con el caos loco de la casa de la abuela de Stiles, esta casa parecía muy quieta. No hay voces gritando desde el interior sobre correr por los pasillos. No se oyen risas causadas por las payasadas de los niños pequeños. Sin cantos sonando por las ventanas de los ancianos borrachos por el ponche de huevo. La diferencia fue ciertamente preocupante.

Derek se quedó para despertar al Sheriff cuando Stiles salió para agarrar los regalos de la parte de atrás. —Señor, estamos aquí. —Golpeó suavemente su hombro, pero cuando eso no funcionó, trató de sacudirlo en su lugar. —¿Sheriff?

Resulta que agitarse no era el mejor método al agitar al hombre mayor.

—¡Tenemos un 10-37 en la esquina de Broderick...

Con el corazón acelerado, Derek levantó las manos en señal de rendición, a pesar de que ni siquiera tenía la culpa de nada. Probablemente tenía que ver con el agarre de nudillos blancos que el Sheriff tenía en la chaqueta de Derek que lo hacía estar muy dispuesto a hacer lo que el hombre le ordenaba.

El Sheriff Stilinski parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar al sospechoso en sus manos. Dándose cuenta de su entorno, bufó divertido antes de dejar ir a Derek, acariciándolo suavemente en el pecho. —10-37 de hecho.

Derek esperó hasta que el Sheriff enderezó su asiento y bajó del coche antes de hacer otro movimiento. Se enderezó la camisa y dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde que el Sheriff lo agarró. Se tomó un segundo extra para preguntarse si el Sheriff había estado soñando con una persona sospechosa en la esquina de Broderick o si era su inconsciente llamando a los verdaderos pensamientos del viejo sobre el tipo de personaje que Derek era. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso y salió del Toyota tras ellos.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlos, Stiles ya estaba junto a la puerta y el Sheriff ya subía los escalones. Derek hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando sus llaves para abrir la puerta para la pareja que esperaba.

—Cariño, —gritó Stiles cuando entraron los tres. —Estamos en ca...

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando una pequeña bola de pelo corrió por el pasillo, disminuyendo la velocidad antes de chocar con ellos, y luego girando bruscamente en otra dirección. Y no poco después de eso vino Peter, corriendo por el pasillo tras él, tintineando a cada paso, completamente vestido con un traje de Papá Noel. —¡Agarrarla!

Impulsado en acción, Stiles sonrió alegremente y corrió tras el pequeño perro, dejando la bolsa de regalos junto a la puerta. Tomando un segundo para registrar realmente lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa, Derek finalmente se puso en acción, persiguiendo al perro también.

Con un movimiento de sus ojos y una sacudida de su cabeza, el Sheriff simplemente recogió los regalos y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, dejando a los otros tres corriendo como lo deseaban.

—Hey, —dijo Peter casualmente, sosteniendo su sombrero en su lugar mientras corría junto a Derek. —¿Cómo estuvo la Navidad con los Stulginskis?

—¿En serio? —Derek tuvo que preguntar, incrédulo. —Estamos un poco ocupados en este momento, Peter.

El hombre mayor se limitó a reír, desacelerándose un poco y perdiendo el paso con su sobrino. —Solo trato de averiguar si fuiste malo o bueno, pequeñín.

Eventualmente, Peter se inclinó fuera de la persecución a favor de servirse un vaso de whisky escocés y unirse al Sheriff en la sala de estar, quien ya se había servido su propio vaso. Miran ligeramente divertidos mientras los otros dos entraban y salían de la habitación mientras el pequeño cachorro corría alrededor de ellos.

Finalmente arrinconando al perro en el comedor, Stiles y Derek estaban jadeando a medida que avanzaban más cerca de su objetivo.

—Tranquilo, cachorro. Tranquilo, —intentó Stiles, repartiendo las manos para tratar de agarrar al cachorro. Derek se mantuvo firme, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que el perro se escapase de lado. Stiles saltó hacia adelante, haciendo un movimiento para ello, pero el perro era demasiado rápido cuando ella corrió más allá de las piernas del joven. —Maldita sea, —maldijo Stiles, aunque todavía estaba sonriendo mientras daba media vuelta y la perseguía una vez más.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Derek lo siguió rápidamente.

Estaban a punto de dar una vuelta alrededor de la mesa del comedor cuando de repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y un agudo silbido llenó el aire, deteniendo efectivamente a los tres en su camino.

Laura entró a la habitación, tranquila y concentrada, todavía vestida para pasar la mañana con la familia de su prometido. Pasó velozmente junto a los niños antes de bajar bruscamente y tomar el perro repentinamente dócil en sus brazos. Con una sonrisa, miró a los niños con victoria en los ojos, acariciando al pequeño cachorro de la misma manera que un malvado villano en una película cursi.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Jadeó Stiles, sosteniéndose el costado como si tuviera un calambre.

Laura solo se encogió de hombros. —Solo tengo que mostrarles quién manda .—Miró a los dos, directamente a los ojos. —Ahora, ve a la cocina y ayuda a Tom con la cena.

—¡Sí, sí, capitán! —Stiles sonrió, saltando hacia él y corriendo a través de la puerta.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos hacia su hermana, sin hacer un movimiento. —No eres el jefe de mí, —dijo tercamente.

—¡Der ~ ek! —Gritó Stiles a través de la puerta cerrada. —¡Aquí hay nueces con tu nombre!

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, una sonrisa cada vez mayor y más comprensiva se extendió sobre los labios de la mujer cuando la confianza lentamente se desvaneció del hombre más joven. Laura se limitó a reírse de su hermano mientras él seguía abatido a su amor y le demostraba exactamente quién era el jefe de él.

Derek y Stiles ayudaron a Tom en la cocina mientras preparaban una abundante cena de Navidad mientras los otros tres miraban y conversaban sin problemas. El perro resultó ser un regalo de Peter para los dos comprometidos. —¿Qué puedo decir? Ella masticó para salir de la caja, —explicó.

—¿Hubieras dejado ese perro en la caja hasta que abriéramos los regalos? —Preguntó el Sheriff, incrédulo de que alguien pudiera ser tan tonto.

—Por supuesto no. Tuve que dejarla ir a orinar, ¿no? Lo cual me recuerda. Derek, —dijo, volviéndose hacia su sobrino que partía nueces. —Estoy bastante seguro de que ella entró en tu habitación, así que ten cuidado al pisar, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek solo frunció el ceño a su tío, también preguntándose cómo alguien podría ser tan tonto.

***

El resto de la tarde voló rápidamente. Mientras el nuevo cachorro estaba disfrutando de su primera comida de Navidad en la cocina, el resto se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del comedor, partiendo el pan y compartiendo historias de las Navidades pasadas.

—Derek, ¿recuerdas cuando te compré esa muñeca hinchable?

—Sí, —gruñó Derek. —¿Recuerdas cuando no la acepté y te la devolví?

Peter solo se rió. Le dio un codazo al Sheriff. —Ella ahora es un dispositivo de flotación para mi piscina en Nueva York, —dijo con un guiño.

—Bastante seguro de que no es boca a boca lo que ella dá.

—¡Papá!

***

—EZ Horno cocina-fácil, mi culo, —dijo Laura con un gesto de su mano. —Esperar una hora para dos bocados de un pastel de chocolate sonó como una mala inversión incluso cuando tenía siete años.

—Por favor, —Derek resopló. —Estás enojado porque todo lo que hiciste fue prácticamente incomestible.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Peter, te di un pedazo, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh cariño, lo recuerdo. Demonios, incluso mi dentista lo recuerda. ¡Esa cosa fue tan dura que me quitó la corona de los dientes!

***

—Recuerdo un año en que mi madre, en su prisa por agarrar todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la cena para toda nuestra familia, agarró cinco latas de Fancy Feast en lugar de atún común, —Tom se rió del recuerdo.

El Sheriff Stilinski se rió entre dientes. —Me parece que tus mascotas también tuvieron una maravillosa cena de Navidad.

***

—Eras tan lindo. Me hiciste esta pequeña guirnalda de papel y colgaste cascabeles por todas partes.

—Yo tenía seis años, Peter. Y fue para un proyecto de clase, —Derek frunció el ceño. —Laura hizo un árbol de Navidad de mejor aspecto con palitos de helado y no quería competir con eso, así que te lo di en lugar de a mamá y papá.

Peter jadeó, dramáticamente. —Estoy horrorizado. Aprecie ese regalo y ahora me estás diciendo que fue solo un rechazo. Todavía llevo esa cosa conmigo.

—¿Es por eso que has estado tan cascabelero hoy?, —Se preguntó Stiles en voz alta.

Peter respondió quitándose el sombrero, alcanzando dentro y mostrando la pequeña corona de papel que había mantenido con él todo ese tiempo.

—Deja de mentirle, Der-bear, —dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Ese año hiciste muñecos de nieve con bolas de algodón para ellos. Esa corona fue hecha especialmente.

—¡Laura, cállate!

—¡Pequeñín! ¡Me amas!

—¡Maldición, Peter! ¡Bajate!

***

—Claudia y yo habíamos llevado a Stiles a Tahoe ese año y ella pensó que sería una buena idea ir en una moto de nieve. Y, admito que fue una buena idea. Hasta que dejé que mi hijo feliz y acelerado condujera. Él aumentó la velocidad, la moto de nieve se va volando. Stiles tiene la brillante idea de saltar de él, mientras yo sigo sentado allí, eso sí. Entonces, sin un conductor, básicamente me vuelvo a caer sobre la nieve.

—Sí, ¿pero te divertiste?

—¿Porque ensuciarse la nariz con la nueve es divertido?

—¿Porque sentir la prisa de la vida mientras te lanzas a un banco de nieve es divertido?, —Intentó Stiles.

—¿Porque es divertido ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos?

—Pft, —Stiles estalló con un gesto de su mano. —Ahora solo estás siendo dramático. ¡Tuviste un mal momento aprendiendo a hacer snowboard ese año!

—No fui tan malo.

—Papá, tenías que usar una abrazadera después de todo para no caer tanto.

—Sabéis, —interrumpió Peter, queriendo aportar su granito de arena. —A mí me parece que los dos no deberían estar cerca de la nieve.

Después de escuchar todo eso, Derek descubrió que tenía que estar de acuerdo.

***

Una vez que se cansaron de la cena, se trasladaron a la sala de la familia donde el majestuoso árbol que Tom y Derek habían colocado se alzaba en todo su esplendor. El montón de regalos que lo rodeaba era sorprendente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la escasez de regalos.

Fiel a su atuendo, Peter se encargó de distribuir los regalos, reclutando a Stiles para que fuera su elfo. Cuando Derek los vio moverse por la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Laura, Peter y Tom habían ido más allá para hacer que los Stilinski se sintieran como en casa. Habían incluido al dúo en las festividades tal como lo había incluido la familia Stilinski. Le calentó el corazón a Derek por el esfuerzo que pusieron. Y aunque antes había sentido envidia de la gran familia de Stiles, Derek estaba más que satisfecho con el que tenía ahora.

Stiles agarró un pequeño paquete en el fondo de la pila. Lo miró todo. —Este no tiene nombre, —frunció el ceño.

Dándose cuenta de lo que era, Derek se acercó y lo arrebató de las manos de su novio. —Oh, ese. Eso es... eso es mío.

Stiles arqueó una ceja ante eso, pero continuó repartiendo el resto de los regalos. Una vez que se entregaron todos los regalos, los cinco adultos cavaron.

Derek era el orgulloso dueño de dos nuevos suéteres, un nuevo juego de cuchillos, un nuevo juego de Tupperware de Laura (‘para que nos envíes más de la hornada de Stiles, egoísta’), un libro sobre los 500 crímenes más atroces en el siglo pasado que Derek realmente estaba emocionado de leer, un artilugio de lujo del que Peter estaba convencido que iba a hacer furor, y otras baratijas de su familia. Casi dejó de abrir el resto cuando llegó a una caja de galletas frescas de su panadero favorito.

—¿Qué hay de esta?, —Preguntó Stiles, señalando a la mitad escondida detrás de la espalda de Derek cuando Derek mordió su tercera chispa de chocolate. —¿Vas a abrirla?

Derek se tragó su mordisco. —No es para mí, —respondió con la voz baja. —Es para… —se interrumpió, mirando brevemente la dirección del Sheriff que estaba ocupado modelando un suéter que Stiles le había comprado.

Stiles siguió el ojo de Derek. —¿Mi papa? ¿Es para mi papá? —Tomó el silencio de Derek y la falta de contacto visual como confirmación. Él sonrió. —Deberías dárselo a él.

Derek negó de inmediato con la cabeza. —No, es tonto. Yo solo... Lo devolveré cuando regresemos.

—No seas ridículo, —alentó Stiles. —Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, a él le gustará. Como le gustas tú. —Cuando Derek lo golpeó con ojos poco convencidos, se rió entre dientes. —De verdad, mi amor. Solo dáselo a él.

Derek suspiró. —Bien. Solo... esperaré a que Peter no se burle de mí por eso. A—hora era Stiles quien no estaba convencido. —Voy a hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Los dos continuaron desenvolviendo el resto de sus regalos. Es muy posible que cuando Laura abrió su propia caja de galletas hechas a mano de Stiles, Derek se acercó mientras su hermana no miraba y enganchó algunas para sí mismo. Ante la risa que escuchó de su futuro cuñado, Derek se llevó un dedo a los labios para callarlo antes de tomar algunas más.

Cuando Peter se sirvió y pasó una ronda de ponche de huevo, finalmente consiguió que Laura se sometiera a su capricho. —Ocho años de lecciones, niña. No puede ser por nada.

A regañadientes, le entregó su cachorro cansado a su prometido antes de sentarse detrás del piano para tocar algún de villancico de Navidad. A medida que el rompope continuó fluyendo, también lo hizo su contención, y pronto todos ellos estaban cantando juntos con sus canciones.

No fue hasta después de 'Joy to the World' y de un estilo único de Peter 'The 12 Days of Christmas' que Derek finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de entregar el regalo.

—Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire, —dijo el Sheriff, levantándose mientras el papel de regalo y los arcos de vivos colores caían al suelo.

—Ahora es tu oportunidad, —Stiles dio un pequeño golpe, susurrando bruscamente. —Ve a dárselo.

—Stiles, yo...

—Solo hazlo. A él le gustará, lo prometo.

Derek no estaba tan seguro. No obstante, agarró el obsequio final de debajo del árbol y cautelosamente se dirigió hacia el Sheriff. Miró a su novio, quien le dio dos buenos pulgares y un saludo alentador a la puerta.

El Sheriff Stilinski estaba tendido en un sillón, respirando entrecortado por el aire frío iluminado por el brillo de la luna. Miró a Derek cuando el joven se le acercó lentamente.

—Uh, se está bien fuera, eh, —intentó Derek. Mantuvo el regalo escondido detrás de él, tratando de reunir el coraje para entregarlo.

—Es una noche muy agradable para estar a finales del invierno, —comentó el hombre de forma casual.

De alguna manera, incluso escucharlo decir 'muerto' fue suficiente para intimidar a Derek. Pero aún así, lo intentó.

—E-uh... quería agradecerte. Por... dejar que me uniera a usted y a su familia hoy...

El Sheriff no respondió. Simplemente miró a Derek cuidadosamente. Expectante.

—Aquí, —dijo finalmente. —Yo-uh... le tengo esto. No es nada grande, solo... sí. —Derek le entregó un paquete pequeño, envuelto prístinamente en papel festivo, con una reverencia inmaculada.

El Sheriff miró el paquete cuidadosamente hasta que finalmente se levantó, tomando lentamente el regalo del hombre más joven. Separó el lazo y el papel, los sonidos de rasgadura llenando el aire silencioso. Dentro había una placa. —Preferiría... estar pescando, —leyó en voz alta, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza ante la imagen del pez en el fondo que saltaba del agua.

Derek se esforzó por leer la expresión del Sheriff, pero nada se estaba registrando. Se resistió a la tentación de morderse el labio o agarrar el regalo y esconderse y pretender que todo esto nunca sucedió. En cambio, se quedó allí, esperando ver la reacción del Sheriff.

Finalmente miró a Derek, arqueando una ceja. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso exactamente?

—Que... yo...

—¿Crees que preferiría estar pescando en lugar de mis deberes como Sheriff?

—N...

—¿Cómo padre?

—¡No!

Debería haber ido con el plan de ocultación. Definitivamente debería haber ido con el plan de ocultación.

El Sheriff estalló en una gran sonrisa, y soltó una carcajada. —Derek, Derek, —resopló. —Solo estoy jugando contigo, —dijo entre risas, golpeando el hombro de Derek en camaradería. —Tienes que alegrarte, hijo.

Derek comenzó con la palabra 'hijo' antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y permitir que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a sus labios. —Sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor.

El Sheriff solo bufó divertido y palmeó el hombro de Derek una vez más. —Escucha, niño, porque solo voy a decirte esto una vez. Sé que te hago pasar un mal rato, pero honestamente, me gustas. Eres un buen tipo. Y eres bueno para Stiles y eso es lo que más me importa. Dicho eso, —el Sheriff hizo una pausa, acercándose un paso, agarrando con más fuerza al hombre más joven del hombro,— si alguna vez -y quiero decir alguna vez- hieres a mi chico, te perseguiré y lograré que lo lamentes.

Cada fibra de Derek se quería retraer en algún tipo de bola si fuera humanamente posible, pero había otro impulso que lo venció en su lugar. —Con toda honestidad, Sheriff... No creo que deba preocuparse por eso. Amo mucho a su hijo. Me preocupo por él más que… —mientras Derek buscaba la palabra, captó la expresión del Sheriff en cambio, su ceja había arqueado su camino hacia arriba una vez más. —Bueno, obviamente, no más que tú, por supuesto, —dijo rápidamente. —Pero más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. No sé qué pasará entre nosotros en el futuro, pero puedo decir que... Stiles me hace una mejor persona. Me hace desear ser una mejor persona. Y mientras él me tenga, no tengo intención de dejarlo ir, mucho menos de hacerle daño en el camino —Derek miró al Sheriff directamente, queriendo que supiera que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Después de unos breves momentos de mirarse mutuamente, de los cuales Derek no sintió ninguna necesidad de retroceder, el Sheriff finalmente asintió y sonrió, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Derek una vez más. —Bueno.

Aliviado y complacido de tener oficialmente la bendición del Sheriff, Derek sonrió suavemente.

—Ahora, —el Sheriff comenzó sacudiendo la cabeza. —En su anuncio, mi hijo mencionó algo acerca de que realmente disfrutaras del color azul. ¿Debería preocuparme el tipo de fetiches que te gustan?

—¡Stiles!

El Sheriff simplemente se rió cuando Derek se volvió de un color carmesí bastante encantador.

***

—No puedes estar enojado conmigo, ‘cheesy poof’, —Stiles hizo un puchero.

De lo contrario. Derek estaba decidido a mantenerse molesto por un buen rato. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Stiles se esforzara tanto por compensarlo con caricias y besos no afectó en absoluto a su terquedad. ¿Por qué Derek Hale simplemente pretendía estar molesto si eso significaba que su novio le daba besos de disculpa y masajes en la cabeza ‘lo siento’ y ‘por favor, perdóname por no saber el significado de los límite’? Efectivamente.

—Mi padre y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación abierta. Le cuento todo. Es decir, seguro, tal vez no necesita saber exactamente -ni quiere saber- cada detalle. Pero, a diferencia de ti, soy una criatura de costumbres.

—Stiles. Le tomó una foto y se la mostró a Peter. A Peter.

Oh si. Derek tenía toda la intención de mantenerse enojado por bastante tiempo.

Después de su charla, Derek y el Sheriff habían vuelto dentro para unirse a los demás. Y mientras Derek interrogaba a Stiles sobre qué era exactamente lo que escribió en ese anuncio, parecía que el Sheriff había decidido relacionarse con el viejo Hale y luego presumir de mostrarle qué era lo que hacía que Derek se enojara.

—Jesús, Stiles, —Peter se había reído. —Parece que soy yo quien debería obtener tus consejos.

La mortificación no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir lo que Derek estaba sintiendo y fue en ese momento que decidió que ni siquiera quería saberlo. Derek pasó el resto de la noche deliberadamente desterrando cualquier conversación sobre técnicas especiales que su tío, y aún más mortificante, su hermana, mencionaron, después de que Peter había sido tan amable de dejar que Laura y Tom se divirtieran. Laura, por supuesto, fue implacable, pero al menos Tom tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por él. Stiles, todo el tiempo, simplemente parecía complacido. Y mientras Derek le había dado un beso de buenas noches a Stiles una vez que las felicitaciones se habían agotado, también se quedó despierto hasta bien entrada la noche sobre las diferentes maneras en que podía asesinar a su amor.

El Sheriff los había recogido al día siguiente, afortunadamente, sin su coche patrulla, para dejarlos a ambos en la estación de tren. Y después de una despedida cariñosa entre padre e hijo, y una bastante nerviosa entre el Sheriff y Derek, cuya mano fue prácticamente aplastada en medio de un firme apretón de manos, los dos regresaron a la relativa seguridad de su universidad.

Derek se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre su Navidad con las dos familias diferentes. Pero cuando realmente lo pensó, no fue tan diferente en absoluto. En la casa de Derek, había niños corriendo por el pasillo. Había gente cantando villancicos a todo pulmón. Y definitivamente había ancianos bebiendo su porción justa de ponche de huevo. Fue un éxito general, uno que hizo que Derek agradeciera a todas las personas en su vida. Y el infierno, saber que el Sheriff no lo odiaba exactamente tenía que haber sido el mejor regalo de todos.

—Vamos, mi pequeña cuajada de habichuelas, —dijo Stiles, sacando a Derek de su ensoñación.

¿Cuajada de habichuelas? Derek estaba convencido de que Stiles ya no lo intentaba más. Probablemente estaba eligiendo cada término de una lista de cosas que comió recientemente.

—¿Perdóname? —Con la mano de Derek firmemente agarrada en la suya, Stiles acarició con su nariz contra su mejilla, golpeando a Derek con su expresión más amplia, más triste, con ojos de cachorro que él podría reunir.

Fijando su ceño fruncido en su lugar, Derek simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente el asiento frente a él, aunque el hecho de que su pulgar girara distraídamente por la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles en realidad no ayudaba a probar su porte de hierro.

—Vamos, —intentó Stiles de nuevo, esta vez besando la parte posterior de la mano de Derek, arrastrando labios suaves contra sus nudillos. —Si me perdonas, —comenzó, voz baja y entrecortada, —probaremos un tercio de esas cosas de esa lista en cuanto regresemos.

Derek dejó escapar un aliento bastante vacilante ante eso, sintiendo que su pulso se apretaba ante la implicación.

Stiles sonrió, disfrutando del efecto que tuvo en su novio. Esta vez, él se esforzó al máximo. Labios rodeando el nudillo del pulgar de Derek, Stiles le dio una suave lamida antes de arrastrar su lengua por su longitud, dejando que el dígito se deslizara en el calor de su boca, chupando en broma, una sucia promesa de más por venir.

Derek apartó los ojos de la pantalla, el aliento que no había sabido que estaba sosteniendo saliendo estremecido. Se enderezó y trató de recuperar la compostura, mirando alrededor para ver si tal vez alguien los había visto. Afortunadamente, el vagón estaba bastante vacío, así que nadie lo hizo. Derek se lamió los labios. —Solo un tercio, —se burló, tratando de parecer despreocupado pero simplemente teniendo éxito en sonar ansioso.

Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por la cara de Stiles. Se inclinó hasta que Derek pudo sentir su aliento en su oreja. —Fue una lista muy, muy larga.

Sabía que debería haberse sentido mortificado de que el Sheriff había leído la lista, que su familia había leído la lista, que la abuela de Stiles había leído la lista, pero por la forma en que Stiles molestaba a Derek, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo realmente maravillosa la lista debía ser con toda la promesa de que tendría a Stiles desnudo y retorciéndose contra él.

—Además, —continuó Stiles, dejando que su mano se deslizara desde Derek hasta su muslo, dándole un fuerte apretón. —Esperaba poder hacer algunas de esas cosas dos veces.

Derek se movió en su asiento, tirando del cuello de su camisa, sintiéndose mucho más cálido que hace unos momentos. Ahora si Stiles solo movería su mano un poco más...

Sus pensamientos estaban rotos, tanto para su consternación como para su alivio, teniendo en cuenta que realmente no era necesario que se pusiera duro en un tren de pasajeros, por el sonido de su teléfono que recibía un mensaje de texto. Derek frunció el ceño. Él no reconoció el número.

Abrió el mensaje, abriendo la foto adjunta y palideció casi al instante. Era una imagen del Sheriff con su uniforme, parado en su oficina, sosteniendo su escopeta y con un aspecto increíblemente aterrador e intimidante.

—Eso es todo, —Derek suspiró, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose a un asiento diferente.

—¿Qué... Derek? —Stiles frunció el ceño, moviéndose para seguirlo.

—No, no, —dijo el chico mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tú te quedas allí.

Stiles se burló. —¿Pero por qué?

—Porque tu padre tiene espías. —Le tendió su teléfono a su novio, viendo que la mirada confundida se convertía en una de comprensión.

Decidiendo que no quería estar tan lejos después de todo, Derek simplemente tomó asiento al otro lado del pasillo, poniéndose cómodo para el largo viaje.

Stiles simplemente rodó sus ojos, pateando sus piernas sobre el asiento frente a él. —Estás siendo ridículo.

—Estoy siendo inteligente. Se llama autopreservación. Me gustaría no morir por las manos de tu padre, gracias.

—Te lo dije. A él le gustas.

Derek solo resopló, mirando hacia la imagen en su teléfono. —Claro que tiene una forma divertida de mostrarlo, —murmuró. Escuchó a Stiles reírse a su lado. Con un suspiro, Derek estaba a punto de limpiar su pantalla cuando lo vio. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver mejor la imagen, pensando que quizás era otra cosa, pero no había forma de confundirla. Justo sobre el hombro del Sheriff había una placa, la misma que Derek le había entregado la noche anterior.

—Prefiero estar pescando… —dijo Derek en voz baja, sonriendo mientras se recostaba en su asiento. Miró a Stiles que lo había estado observando con ojos curiosos. La sonrisa de Derek creció, y sin decir una palabra, se acercó al otro lado del pasillo. Stiles se rió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza sin dejar de tomar la mano de Derek en la suya.

—Entonces... um, —comenzó Stiles, apretando su mano Derek. —¿Supongo que quizás este sea un buen momento para contarte sobre el boletín semanal?

—¡Stiles!

Su novio simplemente se rió, insistiendo en que solo estaba bromeando. Oh, cómo Derek deseó poder creerle.

Más tarde esa noche, Stiles cumplió su promesa, aunque para el final, solo habían llegado a la mitad de su lista, no es que a Derek le importara. Resultó que algunas de esas cosas valían un tercer intento.

***

Bonus:

—Aquí. Déjame ver, déjame ver. No, no. Tienes que hacerlo de nuevo. Y asegúrate de que la placa esté allí esta vez.

—¿Te refieres a tu tonto letrero de 'Preferiría estar pescando'?

—No es tonto. Es importante. Ahora tómalo de nuevo.

El Agente Parrish simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de tomar una foto de su jefe tratando de parecer intimidante mientras sostenía su escopeta, sintiéndose marginalmente mal por el chico que salía con el hijo del Sheriff. —¿Es esto mejor?

El Sheriff Stilinski miró por encima de la imagen y sonrió. Se veía excelente y la placa estaba hermosamente enfocada detrás de él. El asintió. —Es perfecto... Ahora vuelve al trabajo.

El Agente solo negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida adornando sus labios ante las payasadas de su jefe. —Sí señor.


End file.
